Kyurem
Kyurem is a Legendary Pokémon from the Pokémon World. Along with Reshiram and Zekrom, Kyurem is a member of the Tao Trio, which exists in the legends of the Unova region. Kyurem wishes to meet a worhty hero who fills him with truth and ideals. He also challenges anyone who comes into his lair, which is the Full Court, and will see if the one he fights can show their true power. He joined King Diotron in the Galaxy War. This is because he believes that the world has gone cold due to the constant distrust and selfishness of other beings. Kyurem is shown to be ruthless and willing to do whatever means necessary to secure the future Diotron has planned for a new world. He can become either Black Kyurem 'or '''White Kyurem '''by using the power he has of Zekrom and Reshiram. Super Dion Bros: Galaxy Force comic (TBA) Power and Abilities *'Black Kyurem - Kyurem is able to transform into Black Kyurem by using Zekrom's electrical energy or by fusing with Zekrom himself. *'White Kyurem' - Kyurem is able to transform into Black Kyurem by using Reshiram's flame energy or by fusing with Reshiram himself. *'Perfect Kyurem '- This form is only achieved when fusing with both Zekrom and Reshiram. Further information is unknown. Pokémon Moves: *'Glaciate '- Kyurem attacks by blowing freezing cold air at the enemy. *'Dragon Pulse '- Kyurem forms a swirling ball of orange flames inside of its mouth. It then fires a beam of orange flames from its mouth at the opponent. *'Freeze Shock '- Black Kyurem puts its claws together, and a light bluish-white ball of energy surrounded by electricity is formed and becomes larger. He then separates its claws, and the ball is fired at the opponent. When the ball hits the opponent, it freezes it. *'Ice Burn '- White Kyurem's body glows orange and creates a circular reddish-purple aura around itself. It then releases multiple reddish-purple beams of energy at the opponent. When it hits the opponent, it freezes it. *'Shadow Claw '- One of Kyurem's claws glows black with a purple outline. The aura grows into a large claw, and Kyurem strikes the opponent with it. *'Fusion Bolt '- The electric generator inside Black Kyurem's tail starts to spin and glow light blue with electricity. Black Kyurem's body then becomes surrounded in light blue electricity and large bolts of light blue electricity burst off its body. A violet forcefield then forms around his body and it flies down and slams its body into the opponent. When the attack is complete, the generator in Black Kyurem's tail glows light blue for a tiny bit and it becomes surrounded in light blue sparks temporarily. *'Fusion Flare '- White Kyurem fires a large sphere of flames with two rings surrounding it from its mouth at the opponent. When the sphere hits, it creates a violent explosion. *'Blizzard '- Kyurem's body becomes surrounded by multiple white rings and white circles. It then brings its head forward and the rings turn into small snowballs, and it fires a blizzard from its body at the opponent. *'Hyper Voice '- Kyurem releases multiple transparent rings from its mouth at the opponent. *'DragonBreath '- Kyurem opens its mouth and releases a stream of red-orange fire from it at the opponent. *'Ice Beam '- A light blue ball forms at Kyurem's mouth. Multiple beams of the same color are then shot from the ball at the target, freezing it.